


Troublesome Time Traveler

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting Sara, Jelaous Lena, Lena is a soft jealous gay, Oblivious Kara, Sorry if Sara may seem OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: When Sara Lance appears how will Lena feel about her less than obvious flirting?





	Troublesome Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo back with another and I'm sorry forehand if Sara seems OOC, this is the first time I've written her. I'm also placing it around the time she is in DC LOT sooo yeah. If you could be so kind as to leave a kudos and maybe a prompt or just a comment??? Thank youuu :)

Lena loved movie nights with Kara.

She loved how Kara would supply endless musical films to have Lena endure. Lena adored the way her mouth would move silently along with the lyrics, eyes glued solely on the screen. The background noise filling the silence between the pair.

She loved the way Kara sunk so deeply into the covers, swallowed by the soft fabric. She also enjoyed how Kara mindlessly moved closer to Lena, fingers softly running across hers. The way Kara's body radiated Lena's with warmth. The exchange of lingering tentative looks between one another that were charged with electricity.

Not to mention how they ate enormous amounts of food, both quiet and content in the wordless atmosphere. Which Lena spent more time studying her blonde friend than focusing on the actual film playing but that was a mute point.

It was the kind of comfort Lena never managed as a child, the warm feeling spreading that she could let free. That she wasn't a Luthor, just Lena.

Needless to say, she wouldn't trade their movie nights for anything.

So when a firm knock interrupted the adopted content atmosphere, Lena was severely disappointed. Kara gave her a confused look, eyes darting to study the piece of wood before squeaking. She hurriedly jump up, racing to open the door.

She flung it open to reveal a smirking blonde, her body leaned casually shading the surface of her apartment entrance.

“Sara!” Kara exclaimed excited, arms rushing to confine the girl in a hug.

“Hey, Girl of Steel,” She spoke, voice softening just a tad at her friend before releasing the hug to travel her eyes down the hero’s frame,” Still looking good I see.”

Lena frowned at this, eyes narrowing at the girl's words. Kara adopted a small blush at the woman's admittance.

“Come in! What are you doing here?” Kara asked, voice fast due to excitement.

“Well my team decided I might need a little vacation it seems,” Sara scowled at the prospect of the events taking place earlier,” So it seems I'm here till they come for me.”

“How long is that?” Kara asked her.

“Depends,” Sara shrugged,” Knowing them? Hopefully before they screw something up.”

Her eyes studied the small apartment, soaking in the quaintly comfortable atmosphere,” I followed the directions you gave to me last time we met. This place is cute, it suits you very well.”

Kara nervously smiled before her eyes flickered back to Lena, who hands were slightly curling tightly.

“Oh yes, Lena this is Sara Lance,” She said, voice now shy,” Sara this is Lena Luthor.”

“So this is Luthor, huh?” She smirked, eyes adopting a certain gleam. Her hands moving to offer a handshake, which Lena accepted with her own firm grip. 

 

Kara glared ever so sudden, clearing her throat at her before turning back to Lena,” Sara's from a different Earth.”

 

Lena for a moment escaped her jealously, eyes lightening up with shining curiosity,” The multiverse theory is true?”

Sara shrugged,” I'm also an occasional time traveler, and a professional charmer of beautiful women.”

The wink sent to the bubbling blonde did not go unnoticed by Lena, her face sent into a deep scowl when Kara blushed in returned. Her mind torn between wanting to dislike the woman and her burning curiosity. Her mind winning with the buzzing capabilities the woman held, calculations and theories developing in Lena's head. 

“A time traveler?” Lena questioned her hesitantly.

“Oh yeah, my team works to protect history from anomalies in the time line,” she waved off casually,” I was once seduced the Queen of France before she was supposed to consummate her marriage, and met Albert Einstein.”

Yes, Lena had decided it a mutual balance of dislike and grudging respect.

//////

Lena had reasoned that the continuous scowl on her face was going to become glued.

She watched as Sara, Kara, and Maggie all took consecutive shots across the bar. Kara's being some alien drink due to her ability not to get drunk of human alcohol.

Kara threw her hands up, mouth cheering in a win as Sara cheered for her as well. Her arm coming to rest across Kara's shoulder. Lena loathed the arising burn of her jealously, eyes narrowing as Sara leaned to whisper to Kara. Her fingers gripping her glass of whiskey tightly as Kara's eyes widened and blushed violently. Their bodies unnaturally close ever since her arrival, various touching and nicknames arising even a small ‘SuperSexy’ escaping Sara's mouth once. It went unspoken that Lena was furious with the banter between the two blonde's flirting.

Although what she despised more was how likeable Sara was. Her charming words and sense of humor resonated with Lena, who seemed unable to really dislike her. She was nice yet very unspokenly threatening. 

Lena felt the presence of Alex, Kara's adoptive sister, take place next to her. Her eyes moving to witness the scene with Lena, mouth curling slightly into a small smile. Her shoulder moving to bump Lena's softly.

“I’d never have you pegged as the jealous type,” Alex chuckled, hand moving up to sip on her drink.

Lena looked at her and frowned,” I am not jealous, especially of her.”

“Not jealous of a time traveler, who also has traveled between dimensions, able to drop men and aliens alike twice her size, and who's also met and seen some of the greatest moments and people in history?” Alex questioned her,” And who seems to have set her sites on the city's most famous hero. Hell, I'd even date her.”

“Thanks for that,” Lena glared, turning back to face the scene of Sara and Kara. Sara sliding her a conspiring wink, her mouth set in a smirk which Lena scowled at her for. 

“You're welcome,” Alex grinned, downing her drink.

If she had adorned the ability of superhearing, she could have noticed the almost soundless ‘you’re welcome’ Sara gave to Kara. 

// 

Kara frowned as Sara had spoke her goodbyes, explaining how her team had finally found her. Also the soft ‘surprisingly’ that she muttered as they bickered back and forth on the communicators.

“This was so much fun though,” Kara pouted, sad about her friend’s departure.

“Yes, although one more day and I'm sure that girlfriend of yours might have murdered me,” Sara gave her a grin,” And I can't have my mess of a team without a leader.”

Kara stuttered, voice trying to convey that Lena and her wasn't dating. Ultimately failing as Sara let loose a laugh,” Kara have you not scene the way she stares at you. She looks like you hung the stars, which as an alien isn't so far-fetched.”

Kara gave a soft smile as the blonde winked, realization taking place,” You’ve been flirting with me, haven't you? On purpose too!”

 

“Someone had to budge you, even if I got some pretty nasty looks. Last time we talked you couldn't stop obsessing with her,” Sara said,” though now I can see why! Now go get the girl, superhero.”

Kara just shook her head, watching her friend salute her and leave her apartment.

She felt herself grow nervous, contemplating before reaching for her phone. Her fingers hesitated before texting the number hurriedly.

‘Jealously doesn't look good on you, Ms. Luthor. Maybe you could redeem by taking me to dinner?’

Kara sent the message, feeling her stomach clench. Mind debating whether it sounded too confident or maybe if Lena hadn't actually liked her. Her face grew hot as her phone dinged with a message, eyes hesitantly reading the reply.

‘Kiera it is 9 pm, why on Earth are you texting me when I can assure you I'm not the person you're after… Congratulations on finally pursuing the girl you've written so many love declarations to in your articles. I expect you too give a exclusive when you two finally get together? Huh who would have thought, a Super and a Luthor?’

Kara grew hotter in embarrassed, eyes scanning the number to see she had mis-clicked a number. She hurriedly sent her apologies, and the reassurance that she wasn't indeed National City’s finest hero, to her boss. Then proceeded to carefully text the correct number.

‘Dinner sounds good Ms. Danvers, I can't wait. I'll make sure to pick you up at 8pm tomorrow. :) xx.’

Kara grinned excitedly, silently thinking her friend.


End file.
